1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle shade screens and more specifically it relates to a glare shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous motor vehicle shade screens have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 17,735 to Peterson; 3,183,033 to Stulbach; 4,818,007 to Mahoney; 4,932,710 to Chen; 5,016,937 to White; 5,024,479 to Bryngelson and 5,085,473; to Yang all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.